Stargate Atlantis: A New Beginning
by NigelTonks
Summary: It's been 23 years since Weir's team discovered Atlantis. Now with Dr. Zalenka in charge, a new team: SGA, has been formed to explore the reaches of the Pegasus Galaxy. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Enter Adrian Archer

A/N: Here is my Stargate Atlantis fic. I hope you all enjoy it. I would also like to say that I own no part of Stargate Atlantis, SG-1 or the movie. The only things I own are the people you don't recognize i.e: Archer, Ripley, Angel. Enjoy Stargate Atlantis: A New Beginning.

Adrian Archer had never been so excited in his whole entire life. He was going to the fabled SGC. The Stargate Command center. There had always been rumors about the Stargate: a legendary gateway made by people thousands of years older then the people of Earth themselves. A dock for wormholes that could lead a person thousands of light years from where they originally were. His friends at the academy had thought it was complete ludicrous. A means of traveling that made space travel completely obsolete? No such thing. But Archer had always thought that maybe it was real. And now his suspicions were realized. What's more was that he had been chosen to participate in the Stargate program. Archer hadn't been the least bit curious as to why he had been chosen. There were plenty of other people much more qualified to participate but Archer didn't care. And that's why he had spent the last two years going through advanced training to prepare himself for the Program. He supposed there wasn't any reason why he shouldn't have been chosen. He was young (only 22) but he had always been ahead of everyone else in anything he did. He was a crack shot, fast runner, awesome pilot and driver and was pretty handsome if he did say so himself.

Archer flicked one of his bangs out of his eyes and continued to look out the window. He had been in the passenger seat of a black SUV (he hadn't taken into account what type) for the past four hours. He was wide-awake even though he had barely gotten any sleep the previous night.

The scenery had changed from woods and forests to a mountainous area. He looked over at the driver of the car. He hadn't asked the driver his name (he had a demeanor about him that Archer has suspected didn't include being very social.) He had very little hair. Some gray flecks growing out the back. A pair of military sunglasses hid his eyes though Archer guessed that they were half closed and emotionless. Archer had known people like this since his first arrival at the military academy. Their jobs were their life and they were devoid of any personality whatsoever.

Archer's eyes caught his own reflection in the mirror outside the window. He had dark, almost black hair that sank just to his eyes. He, like his tight-ass car mate, wore sunglasses though they were from the local dollar store instead of some military base. They hid his sapphire eyes that had captured the attention of almost all the girls at the academy. He was so glad that he wasn't old yet looking over at the driver.

Suddenly, Archer felt the car begin to slow. He turned his head sharply, looking out the window again. They had come to a hole in the side of the mountain. The car came to a stop when it reached a guard post box. The driver rolled down the window as a man approached the window. Archer looked at the man. He was wearing a gray military uniform, with a couple pins on the front. He wore the exact kind of uniform the driver wore. Archer felt a little embarrassed that he had chosen to wear a white T-Shirt with his leather jacket over it instead of normal uniform.

He noticed that the guard had the same insignia on his shoulder as the driver: an A without the line in the middle and a small circle above it.

"Who do we got?" asked the guard, looking in past the driver to where Archer sat.

"Lieutenant Adrian Archer from the Washington Academy. He's here for the Atlantis program."

The guard checked his clipboard.

"Archer...Archer...here we go." he said, looking at Archer's face again. "He's clear. Go ahead."

"Thanks." The driver muttered. Archer gave a small wave to the guard who had retreated back into the post. The driver turned to Archer.

"Out." he said.

Archer complied, reaching under his seat for his knapsack, which contained the essentials he had brought from the academy. He grasped the handle on the door and pulled it open.

He followed the driver through the tunnel. It was almost completely dark.

Archer looked all around but seeing nothing. After a couple more seconds, they arrived at an elevator. It was just plain white but in the middle had the same insignia as the driver and guard's uniforms. Archer supposed it was the symbol for the Stargate Program.

The door opened automatically as Archer and the driver approached it.

"In." he grunted. Archer complied yet again.

After stepping into the small space and, as they began to decend, Archer remembered something the driver had said.

"Um... sir?" Archer said, not knowing what to call the driver.

The driver grunted in reply.

"You said something about the Atlantis Program. I'm here for the Stargate Program."

"It's on a need-to-know basis, Lieutenant." he answered.

Archer nodded, though he had to fight back the impulse to say _I need to know now!_

They descended for a surprisingly large amount of time.

Finally, they reached the bottom. The elevator doors opened to reveal what looked like the inside of a submarine. The driver stepped out and Archer followed though still looking around the bunker. The place was filled with people walking around doing one thing or another, all with the Stargate symbol on their jackets or uniforms. Whenever they walked by someone, the individual looked at Archer.

_They obviously don't get a lot of guests._

After walking a bit longer, Archer was led to a room with a long table inside.

"Have a seat. They'll be with you shortly." said the driver, motioning towards one of the chairs.

"Thank you." Archer said. The driver turned around and left.

Archer looked around the room. It looked like a normal briefing room and that's probably what it was.

He removed his sunglasses, hanging the glasses to the neck of his shirt. He dropped his bag to his feet and sat down.

He spent the next few minutes, drumming his fingers against the table.

Atlantis? What was the Atlantis program? He didn't know anything about Atlantis except that it was destroyed by a giant wave. Why would he be assigned to something he knows nothing about?

Soon, the door slid open. A man, completely bald, walked in. He had many pins and metals on his uniform. Archer guessed he was in his early to mid fifties. His face showed a bit more personality then the driver.

"Lieutenant Archer."

Archer stood up and at attention. He knew how to treat a senior officer. That's probably why his father had sent him to join the military in the first place. Archer didn't think much on it but he had a problem with authority. Seven years had improved (not fixed) the problem.

"Sir." He said.

"At ease." The senior officer said.

Archer relaxed himself, tucking his arms behind his back.

"I'm General Marshal. I'm in charge of the Stargate Program." He extended his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Archer said, shaking his hand.

"I presume you know why you're here." General Marshal asked.

"I'd like to think so, sir." Archer answered.

"Well, you would be dead wrong." Marshal said.

Archer's confused nature must've shown on his face because Marshal then said.

"Please follow me."

Archer was now officially confused. What was he doing here if not to become a part of SG-1? What was his role in things to come?

As Archer followed Marshal, the General began to speak again.

"As you know, the Stargate Program began 30 years ago and, despite our best efforts, we have been unable to keep it a secret."

Archer felt a twinge of guilt, being one of the ones to spread stories about the Gate.

"What we have been able to keep a secret, however, is the Atlantis Program."

Finally, mention of this Atlantis Program!

"23 years ago, a scientist by the name of Elizabeth Weir discovered the coordinates for the fabled lost city of Atlantis. It wasn't located in the Atlantic Ocean as most believe but rather, on a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy."

This was getting out of control. First this guy's telling him that there is actually an Atlantis and then he says that it's on a whole other planet? Marshal, however, went on.

"A team was sent there and has existed there with a newly built society for the last 23 years."

"Sir, forgive me for interrupting but what has this got to do with me?" Archer asked. "I thought I was coming here to join SG-1."

Well, Lieutenant. Either you were mistaken or misinformed. Nevertheless, you have been assigned to the Atlantis Stargate Program."

A/N: That's Chapter 1. Please, for the love of all that is good, review! Negative or positive, I don't care. I just want to hear from you. Also, I haven't really watched either Stargate shows for that long so I apologize if I got the years wrong.


	2. The Choice of a Lifetime

"The Atlantis Stargate Program?" said Archer, following Marshal into another room. There was a large amount of computer equipment in this room. There were several attendants in the room, pressing the odd button or typing at different computers or looking at different screens. They paid no attention to Marshal nor Archer.

"Atlantis is real? There's a program there? Wh-"

"So many questions for one so young." Marshal said smirking.

"Sorry, sir." Archer said. "But this is a little much to take in at once."

"Understandable."

"But I am a little curious as to why I was picked for the program in the first place."

Marshal just continued to smile.

"Your superiors tell us that you showed intense interest in the Program. You were one of the only to believe that it existed."

Archer felt a little put down.

"So I'm just here because I know too much?"

Marshal placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant, you show incredible promise in all aspects of military expertise. We also knew that you would be the most enthusiastic about joining."

Archer grinned.

"I'm all for it, General."

Marshal turned to one of the people attending one of the computers.

"Open the blast doors." He said.

"Yes, General." The techie said pushing a button.

Archer turned and faced the now retracting doors in front of the computer panel.

What came next was one of the most extraordinary things Archer had ever seen.

The doors closed fully and revealed what Archer had believed existed since joining the military. The Stargate.

It began on the ground and encircled in a full arch around. It was huge. At least 20 feet high. All around it were strange symbols that Archer didn't recognize. It was, hands down, the coolest thing Archer had ever seen.

"Impressive isn't it?" Marshal asked.

"Hell yeah it is." Archer said, not taking his eyes off of the Stargate.

"I'm glad you feel that way because there is one catch."

Archer tore his eyes away from the Stargate and faced the General.

"Catch?"

"Yes, a catch." Marshal said.

He looked past Archer and gazed at the Gate.

"Since discovering Atlantis, we have only been able to travel there a few times."

"Why?" Archer asked.

"We haven't been able to discover a source of power that can provide the opportunity for multiple trips."

Archer knew what was coming.

"So if I decide to go to Atlantis, I might not be coming back for awhile."

"That's the catch."

Archer stared at the Gate for a little while longer. Was it worth it? Is he willing to give up his life on Earth? A part of him wanted to stay. There were so many things he would miss about Earth. The green hills, the wondrous mountains. Microwaveable burritos.

But the other part of him wanted to go. To explore the galaxy. To go places no man has gone before. It was amazing how much he sounded like Captain Kirk just now. But still…

"Would you like some time to think about it?" Marshal asked, politely intruding his thoughts. "Don't feel obligated. It is completely your decision."

"No need." Archer said. "I want to go. When do we leave?"

Marshal motioned towards the door.

"A few hours. If you'd like to change into something more… suitable…"

"Yeah, sure." Archer followed the General out, not quite knowing what he had gotten himself into.

Archer looked at himself in the mirror. It fit perfectly. They probably had a look at his file and looked at his size. The uniform consisted of gray pants, a black t-shirt and a gray overcoat with two black stripes on the front. On his left shoulder was an American flag and on the right was the Stargate insignia. Over his heart a label that read: Lieu. Archer.

Nice digs. He shouldered his bag and turned to face the door of the dressing room when he jumped.

Standing there was a man dressed in a uniform like Archer's.

"Geez, man. Way to scare the be Jesus out of me." Archer said.

"Sorry, Lieutenant." The man said. He was just a little taller then Archer. Maybe two or three inches. He had spiky blonde hair that stuck up in the front naturally without any products or gels. Something Archer couldn't have achieved. He was older then him as well. At least ten years. He had his fair share of wrinkles around dark gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" Archer pondered out loud. He really had startled him. The man walked forward and extended a hand.

"Major Matt Ripley." Archer took the hand and gave it a shake.

"Lieutenant Adrian Archer, the pleasure's all mine."

"Nice to meet you. You're reputation proceeds you." Ripley said.

Archer felt a little awkward.

"Sorry, I've never heard of you, Major." Ripley laughed out loud.

"Yeah, well, plenty men my age have been through the Stargate. You're going to be the youngest in the military to do something like that."

"I didn't know that, sir."

"Well, now you do and please cut the "sir" crap. One of the things I hate about my rank."

"Whatever you want." Archer answered, smirking. Finally someone here with a personality. "So… you with SG-1?"

"Was. Now I'm in charge of the Atlantis SG-1."

"Really?" So this was the first member of the team he was on.

"Really, really. We're leaving now so…"

"Okay then."

Archer pushed his bag farther up his shoulder and followed Ripley out of the room.

"So." Archer said, trying to keep up with Ripley's long strides. "Have you ever been to Atlantis?"

"No." Ripley answered. "The last trip made there was 20 years ago. That's even before my time."

"So you don't know anybody who's been there."

"No."

They spent the next couple minutes telling each other where each of them are from and what kind of background each of them had. Ripley, because he obviously knew the way, was leading Archer down the corridors towards the Gate Room.

After a few more twists and turns, Archer and Ripley finally reached a metallic door that looked heavily padlocked.

"Two seconds." Ripley muttered as he reached forward and typed in a code on a small panel on the wall. After he put in the last number, the door immediately lurched and slowly moved upwards revealing the room Archer had seen only a few hours ago: The Gate Room.

Archer and Ripley walked through the door into the room. The Stargate itself was immensely bigger in person then seeing it from a distance. Archer could barely contain himself he was so excited. God, if only he had a camera. The door behind them lowered, a loud click indicating that the door had once again locked. Archer looked at Ripley questionably.

"Safety precaution." Ripley said. "SGC has been invaded more then once. Believe me."

"Oh." Archer said. The two explorers walked towards the ramp that sloped upward towards the hole in the Stargate's arch. Archer was about to keep walking but Ripley grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, stopping him from going any further.

"You should stop here." He said, un-clenching his fingers from Archer's sleeve.

"Why?" Archer asked, with curiosity.

"You'll see, rookie." Ripley said with a grin.

"Okay, Lieutenant?" The General's voice came over the PA.

"Sure!" Archer said in a loud voice.

"Just dial the damn thing!" Ripley said, sounding moderately annoyed. "I'm hungry!"

After about five seconds, Ripley's request was answered. A loud clang rang through the air. Archer watched in amazement as the symbols that circled the arch began to turn and turn. They spun around and round several times. Archer tried his hardest to count how many there were but it proved impossible. They were moving too fast. After spinning several more times, it came to a sudden stop and then one of the small triangular things that bordered the arch (there were seven) lit up the symbol that had stopped on it. After the symbol lit up, the symbols began to spin again and then it stopped on another triangle. This process continued five more times. After the seventh and last symbol was locked into place, a giant ball of what looked like water exploded out of the arch, the shock and surprise of it causing Archer to jump back several feet. Ripley, however, being used to it, remained stationary.

"That's why you shouldn't stand too close." Ripley said, staring at the Gate. Archer watched in amazement as the ball withdrew back into the hole and formed what looked like a vertical pool that filled up the entire arch.

"Just wait until you walk through it." Ripley laughed as he began to walk up the ramp towards the pool. Archer tried to follow but his legs seemed to be frozen to the ground. It was like he had stepped into Star Wars. Ripley walked to the portal, standing inches from it. He turned around, saluted the General in the viewing box and then simply stepped through the liquid. Ripley was gone, his luggage and all.

"Holy God." Archer whispered, his mouth hanging open limply. After about a minute of just staring at the bubbling, wavy portal, the PA said "Problem Lieutenant?" Archer looked up at the box where the General had asked the question. Archer shook his head and whispered to himself. "Alright, Adrian. Go." He willed his legs to move. One foot then the other extended forward, being Archer closer to the portal. After repeating the process, he stood where Ripley had been standing before he had stepped through. Archer turned his body and saluted the General as well. Marshal returned it and said. "Godspeed, Archer."

Archer faced the Gate again. He raised a hand and moved it along the portal, just about touching it. It felt slightly cold. He lowered his hand and shouldered his pack even more. He breathed in and out. "Okay." He whispered. He raised his foot, stuck it into the portal and stepped through.

A/N: Review!


	3. Welcome To Atlantis

The trip was more or less instantaneous. As Archer stepped into the Gate room of Atlantis, he didn't marvel at it. He immediately fell on the ground and vomited. His body was frozen; his very blood felt like it was ice. Someone bent over next to him and lifted him to his feet.

"Alright." He asked. The voice belonged to Ripley. Archer shivered as he shook off the cold that had plagued his body.

"Is it like that every time?" he asked.

"No." This voice belonged to another man. Archer looked up and saw a tall man with short grey hair and a small, scraggly beard. He had to, at least be in his sixties. He too wore a Stargate uniform though it had red stripes on the front. He had to be the commander of Atlantis. He had a kind face with a protruding nose that must have been broken several times. "The effects you are feeling are merely your body adapting to gate travel." Archer detected a hint of a Russian accent.

"I'm Dr. Zalenka. I run all of this." He extended his hand for a shake. Archer extended his own hand and shook it.

"Archer." He said as he began to look around the room at his surroundings. SGC was gone. He was in Atlantis. He was standing in a reddish brown room. It was pretty big with a huge ceiling. There was a trail of stairs leading up to a control room that was similar to SGC's. There were a few guards standing next to the Commander, P-90s in hand.

"Welcome to Atlantis." Zalenka said, as Archer continued to look around the vast Gate Room. "Let me say that it is a great pleasure having you and Major Ripley here. Your credentials are very promising."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Ripley said, clapping Archer on the back.

"Yeah." Archer said, shaking his head, trying to lose the icy feeling. "This is…"

"Great." Ripley finished.

"We've prepared rooms for each of you but if you'd like to have a rest before we begin our tour and briefing…"

"I'm fine." Ripley said. "Though young Archer looks a little peaky." Archer shook his head and stood up straight.

"I'm good. Let's have a look at Atlantis." The effects of Archer's first Stargate trip seemed to have worn off. He now felt extremely energized and the excitement he had been feeling had come back.

"Alright." Zalenka said clapping his hands. "If you'll follow me, we'll begin our tour."

"I hope you enjoyed your tour." Zalenka said as he sat down at the head of the briefing table. "I've never actually been to the one to give the tour." Archer and Ripley sat themselves on either of the Head of Atlantis. The tour had been absolutely amazing. The city was extremely big. There were rooms for almost everything and the fact that the city had been inhabited for 23 years had come out. There was a training room with a variety of hand to hand weapons and styles of combat being learned. There was a cafeteria with many different foods and drinks. Zalenka had informed them that there was livestock and vegetables being raised on the mainland. There was a shooting range with movable targets and near the range was a paintball range for stealth training. Next to that room was an armory with a huge variety of weapons: pistols, shotguns, rifles, P-90s, grenades, bombs and even alien weapons like Staff Weapons and Goa'ld grenades.

As they were walking the halls, Zalenka showed them the teleporters. He explained how they worked and then demonstrated. He merely programmed in where he wanted to go in the city, stepped into the closet-like space and just like Star Trek, vanished. Archer and Ripley followed and were transported instantaneously to where Zalenka had chosen on the map. It turn out that Archer had been half right about Atlantis. It was in the middle of the ocean. Zalenka had saved that detail for last, taking them outside at the end of the tour. The ocean surrounded the entire city, stretching for miles and miles in all directions Archer had never really been one to be impressed by scenery but it was a beautiful to look at.

The outside of the city (spires and towers) were a pale, light blue that almost looked a little like icicles rising up from the ocean.

After the tour was through, Zalenka had led them to the briefing room which more or less resembled the SGC briefing room except it had a nice view of the ocean.

"The tour was great and the city's even better." Ripley said. Archer nodded in agreement.

"So I've been with Sg-1 for like seven years. I know basically what the SG teams do but what's Atlantis's main responsibility?"

"Good question, Major." Zalenka said.

"We do mostly the same as Sg-1. Looking for technology and such. We also explore the Pegasus Galaxy and its peoples. Another key duty is seeking out allies against the Wraith." Archer, not knowing what the Wraith were, looked over at Ripley. His battle hardened face looked as confused as Archer felt.

"Sorry, Doctor. The Wraith?" Archer said, feeling stupid for having to ask. Zalenka looked from Archer to Ripley.

"What? You don't know of the Wraith?"

"With respect, Dr. Zalenka. I just found out several hours ago that I was coming to Atlantis."

"They're an enemy?" Ripley said.

"Not "a" enemy. "The" enemy." Zalenka said folding his hands over the table. "Picture the Goa'ld. Then think a thousand times worse.

"Is that even possible?" Ripley asked, his face turning white.

"I'm afraid so." Zalenka said gravely. "The Wraith are an alien species that are grown in hives. When they are fully grown, they leave the hive to serve the Wraith Empire. With each Wraith is the ability to absorb the life energy from a human individual. Your energy becomes their food. Their numbers are immense, their methods deadly and their results unquestionable."

"Results?" Ripley said.

"It is believed that the Wraith were the destroyers of the Ancients. The founders of Atlantis and the makers of the Stargate."

"And how is it possible to defeat such an enemy?" Ripley said, looking over at Archer. "I mean, shouldn't Atlantis just be abandoned? If we just left, the Wraith wouldn't we be able to find Earth."

Archer could see the logic in Ripley's reasoning but also could see Zalenka's.

"Ripley, if the Wraith could find a way to destroy the Ancients, the actual makers of the Stargate, what are the chances that these bastards won't find a way to Earth."

Lieutenant Archer is correct." Zalenka said. "That is the precise logic we are settled upon."

Zalenka stood up, picking up two folders sitting on the table.

"Some initial information on the Wraith and your objectives and responsibilities."

He held them out. "If you choose against joining the mission, I understand. I must say though that a new SGA would be a benefit to this city and out cause."

Archer knew what he was getting into when he agreed to the Stargate Program. He was willing.

He and Ripley both reached forward and took their folders.

"Great." Zalenka said walking past Archer and towards the door.

"If you'll follow me, I would like to introduce you to the third member of SGA."

As Zalenka stepped through the door, Archer and Ripley exchanged looks.

"Third member?" Archer said.

You know." Ripley said as the two walked towards the door. "I'm sort of getting tired of this top secret crap."


	4. Angel Amoung the Sea

Zelenka, Archer and Ripley strode through the city to an unknown part of Atlantis to Archer and Ripley. They came to a steel door at the end of a hall.

"Angel Mackenzie is our best mechanic and Stargate expert." Zelenka said, as the door slowly raised open. "She'll be SGA's field scientist."

Archer nodded as he followed Zelenka into the room. It was a hangar of sorts with a dozen or so small box-like ships. Ripley, however, was legging behind.

"Problem, Major?" Zelenka asked, looking back at the Major.

"I'm a little surprised that you assigned a… someone to _my_ team before consulting me."

Archer was a little taken aback at this comment on Ripley's part. He said "someone" but it was perfectly obvious that he was going to say "girl".

"Firstly, Major." Zelenka said, walking over to Ripley. "_I_ am in charge of the Atlantis Program and therefore of SGA. Second, if this is your attitude towards my decisions, I might have to be forced to remove your leadership responsibilities even before your first mission."

Ripley looked like he might recoil but he in the end, simply nodded.

"Fine, Doctor."

Zelenka turned and continued walking into the hangar.

"These are the _Puddle Jumpers_." He said indicating the giant metal boxes with his hand. "They're our main source of transportation next to the Stargate. They're big enough to hold a large numbered team but small enough to fit through the actual Stargate."

"Really?" Archer said, walking over to one of the _Puddle Jumpers_. "I call first ride."

"Well, my piloting is a little rusty." Ripley said, shuffling past Zelenka without even looking at him.

"Sweet." Archer said, though hoping that a feud between Ripley and Zelenka wasn't slowly escalating. "Can I take it out for a ride?"

"In due time." Zelenka said, walking over to another one of the _Jumpers._ He rapped against the side with his fist.

"Dr. Mackenzie!"

A female voice with a British accent rang out from inside of the _Jumper. _

"What!"

"Would you come here for a moment?"

Archer and Ripley exchanged a look as a woman stepped out of the back of the ship.

She was a young, appealing-looking woman who looked like she was between 20-23 years old. Her ebony hair was tied back in a small bun with a pencil, indicating her hair was only to her shoulders. She wore small, round glasses that were draped upon the very tip of her nose. Behind them were misty but bright grey eyes. Her face was skinny and her nose was small and dainty. _Like a younger Kate Beckinsale._ Archer thought._ She's hot._ She was wearing an Atlantis uniform with a United Kingdom flag on her shoulder.

In her hand, she held a ratchet that indicated that she had been working on the ship.

"Hey." She said, wiping a tinge of sweat from her forehead with her arm. As she did so, she removed her glasses and tucked them in her breast pocket. She must be far-sighted. Archer thought.

"Hey." Archer said kindly.

"Hi." Ripley said his previous surprise and annoyance either hidden or gone.

"Dr. Mackenzie. This is Major Matthew Ripley and Lieutenant Adrian Archer. Your fellow SGA team members."

"Oh." Mackenzie said, sounding surprised. "You're here?"

"Looks that way." Archer said, as the two shook hands.

"Enchanted." Ripley said.

"So, Dr. Mackenzie…" Archer began.

"Mac." The young woman interrupted. "Sorry. I'm still trying to get Zelenka off the whole "Mackenzie" bit. I hate my surname. It's a bit of a mouth full."

"Fair enough." Archer said, smiling. "Mac. So, how do these things handle?"

He pointed to one of the _Jumpers_.

"Really great actually." Mac said. "Almost anyone can fly them but you're the pilot so if you want to take one for a spin, feel free."

"Dr. Zelenka?" Archer said, looking to the Head.

"Go ahead." Zelenka said. "Whatever one you want."

"You coming, Ripley?" Archer asked the higher ranked man.

"I have a folder of our first mission to look over." Ripley said, waving the folder in front of Archer's face. "You can go ahead. Just be back in an hour or two."

"Cool." Archer said, moving towards one of the _Jumpers_ as Ripley and Zelenka walked out of the hangar. Mac was about to follow them but Archer said.

"You want to come?"

Mac looked from Zelenka and Ripley back to Archer.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

She followed Archer towards the back of the ship where the entrance was. The inside of the Jumper was bigger then it seemed. It had tons of supplies on the shelves on each of the sides. In the front of the ship, there were four seats all facing a large window. Archer walked to the pilot's seat on the left while Mac sat down beside him on the right.

"So…" Archer said. "How do you turn it on?"

Mac didn't answer because the moment he had said "on" the ship shuttered and the lights flickered on.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked grinning brightly.

Archer grabbed the two joysticks in front of him and gripped them tightly.

"Okay, I'm going to assume that the sunroof opened automatically as well."

"You got it." Mac said.

Archer slowly tilted one of the sticks back, doing what instinct itself told him to do. The _Jumper _began to rise slowly into the air. It began to ascend faster until the hangar disappeared and blue sky and sun shown through the window.

"Not bad, Lieutenant." Mac said, smiling. "You're a natural."

"Thanks." Archer answered as he let the ship rise higher and higher into the bright sky. "And you can drop the "Lieutenant" bit. Archer's fine."

"Whatever you want." Mac said, obviously more comfortable now Archer had gained full control of the _Jumper_.

Archer turned the controls sharply and pushed them forward, gunning the engines. The ship handled like a dream. It felt like it was alive and it read Archer's thoughts rather then the movements on the controls.

"The buttons on the handles are torpedoes." Mac pointed out two crimson buttons on top of the sticks. "There's also an automatic map that's voice activated so your hands are free."

"Nice." Archer commented. "God, these Atlanteans knew what they were doing."

He let the ship rise and dive a few more times, coming a little closer to the water each time. Just as Archer came into contact with the water, letting the sapphire liquid brush against the bottom, Mac said. "Archer!"

"Sorry." Archer said, though holding back a smile. "So Mac. What's your story?" he asked. He was eager to have a one on one talk with someone who had lived in Atlantis for a while.

"Oh." Mac said, sounding surprised. "Story?"

"You know." Archer said, scanning her voice for mock-ignorance. "Where on Earth you came from though it sounds like Britain."

"Well, you'd be wrong." Mac answered. "I was born in Atlantis."

"What?" Archer said, his turn to sound surprised. "You've never been to Earth?"

"The last trip there was ten years ago. I just never really felt the impulse. You and Major Ripley are the only two people to come through the Stargate from Earth for that long."

"Whoa." Archer said quietly. He couldn't shake off his surprise. Never been to Earth? She has never walked Earth's fields or climber Earth's mountains or eaten Earth's microwavable burritos. He couldn't believe it. But they would be working together so he figured he shouldn't dwell on it. He promised himself that someday, he'd take her to Earth. "So who taught you about the Stargate and everything?"

"Well, I had many teacher's each with their own area of expertise. Some taught me about the effects of Stargate travel, some taught about shields. Some about the chevrons and the wormhole itself. Now, I probably know more about the Gate then anyone else."

She then lightly tapped the arm of the seat she was seated on.

"As for my mechanical skills, I was always interested in how everything worked. I was always fiddling with one thing or another. Before I knew it, I went from working on data pads and computers to the shields on Atlantis and the _Puddle Jumpers."_

"Well, you're a woman of many talents." Archer said. "So, do your parents still work at Atlantis or did they go back to Earth on one of those rare occasions."

Archer waited for an answer but Mac never responded to his question.

"Mac?" he said, turning to see what was wrong. The young doctor's face looked passively sad. The kind of face one wears when someone brings something up that one wishes to forget something. Archer had a feeling he had done just that.

"Are your parents..?"

"Yeah." Mac muttered, shaking her head stubbornly. "I'm sorry. It's just…I haven't really talked about them that much since their deaths."

"Unless it's too painful, can I ask how?" Archer asked but immediately regretted it. "No. Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.

"No it's okay." She said. "It's okay. I don't mind."

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"It happened when I was ten. One of the science teams were out examining some ruins or something like that. My parents were called out to help translate some of the glyphs. I don't know if they intercepted a radio signal or just saw them working but as they were working, a whole fleet of Wraith darts flew overhead and beamed them all aboard."

She stayed silent after this.

"I'm sorry, Mac." Archer said. "And you're sure they're dead?"

"They've been gone for ten years and they were last seen being taken by the Wraith."

Mac said sadly. "I gave up hope awhile ago."

Archer didn't say anything further about the subject. He sort of knew what she was feeling. His mom had died when he was six. Cancer. Even though he knew that she was dead, in a way, it was worse for Mac. Her not knowing whether or not her parents were dead or not could be lot worse indeed. At least Archer had gotten some closure. This was obviously still tearing Mac up inside.

"So, what kind of sports you got going on here?" Archer asked, changing the subject.

"A few actually." Mac answered.

The two new friends continued talking about sports and such for another hour or so. After their time was up, Archer turned the _Jumper_ around and directed it back to the city for their first mission.

A/N: Chapter four concluded. Special thanks to AKAArzosah for his review. Keep reviewing, man. I promise the next chapter will introduce SGA's first mission. Also, there's still one more team member but you'll have to read on.


	5. First Mission

After arriving back at the city, Archer and Mac walked their way to the briefing room. Archer had done a good job in changing the subject, making Mac laugh at a few different things on their ride back to Atlantis. When they walked back into the briefing room, Zelenka and Ripley were seated, speaking about some unknown thing.

Ripley noticed the two walk in.

"Finally." He said, motioning towards two chairs. "What did you do? Circle the planet?"

"You said an hour or two." Archer said as he and Mac sat themselves down in their chairs. "I chose two."

"Alright." Zelenka said. "Now that you're back, I think we should go over what you'll be doing on your first official mission."

A chill ran its way down Archer's spine at the words "mission". He was hours away from his first official Stargate mission.

"Major, if you would like to take them through what's what…" Zelenka said.

"I can do that, doctor." Ripley said. "You can go about your business. I'll give them the low-down."

It appeared that whatever hostility that had been going on between the Major and Doctor seem to have disappeared while Archer and Mac had been gone.

Zelenka nodded to the three of them as he gathered his folders from the top of the table. Without another word, he strode out of the Briefing room leaving the members of SGA by themselves.

"Alright, all-stars." Ripley said as he stood up at the head of the table. "This is what's going on."

He breathed in and out and began.

"The world of Talia has served as a trusted ally of Atlantis for the last ten years. Helping us with our Wraith problem, trading with us when necessary."

"Sounds like nice people." Archer said, leaning back in his chair.

"According to Zelenka, they are." Ripley continued. "Which is why we are following Talian tradition of renewing the treaty General Sheppard signed ten years ago."

"So, low risk of a fire-fight?" Archer asked.

"You gotta crawl before you can walk." Ripley said, shrugging his shoulders. "Zelenka wants us to go to the main Talian city, sign the treaty with the King and come home. Simple."

"Sounds good." Mac said. "Nice way to start our illustrious career as the SGA."

"Yeah." Ripley said. "So we'll be leaving in a couple hours so if you're going to sleep, I'd do it now."

But Archer was still way to excited to sleep. He was wide-awake.

"I'm going to assume you'd rather not sleep." Ripley said, looking at Archer.

"I'm good." Archer said, looking over at Mac. "Doctor, would you like to get some shut-eye."

"I'm fine." Mac said, standing up. "Let's gear up and do it."

Archer opened his locker in the male dressing room. "A. Archer" was stamped across the top. He hadn't really gotten a chance to decorate it so it was pretty drab and boring. He withdrew the bulletproof vest and belt and holster from where they hung on the hangars. He spent the next few minutes fitting the vest onto his body and belt onto his waist. The vests were worn over the Atlantis uniforms. While he was checking to see if everything was on straight in the mirror, Ripley came in lugging a duffle bag over his shoulder. He was already dressed in his vest and belts.

As he set the bag onto a bench, Archer walked over to where he stood.

"What's in the pack, Santa?" Archer asked as Ripley began to unzip the bag.

Ripley with drew a medium size gun that looked like a cross between a pistol and full-sized assault rifle.

"Standard issue P-90 submachine gun." Ripley said, holding up the weapon. "Gas propelled, single shot to automatic and has a firing rate of 900 rounds per minute. Its clip capacity is 50 semi armor piercing bullets and has an effective range maximum at 200 meters."

"Nice." Archer said, taking the gun from Ripley.

"There's a special hook on your vest that holds it up instead of an over-head holster. Great for quick draw."

Archer found the hook he spoke of and attached the P-90 by a small loop on the handle.

"One in the gun and two clips on your person." Ripley said, handing Archer two surprisingly small clips.

As Archer tucked them in a pouch on his belt, Ripley withdrew a small berretta and handed it to him.

"Standard 9mm berretta."

"What no grenades?" Archer said smiling, fitting the gun into the holster on his side.

"Oh yeah." Ripley said, handing Archer two small grenades that looked like they were alien. They were egg shaped with a red button in the middle.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Archer asked, sticking the grenades in two special stanchions on the back of his belt.

"Always be prepared." Ripley said. "When we get back, I'll tell you about some of my old SG-1 stories. You wouldn't believe how things can escalate."

"Alright." Archer said, slamming his locker closed. "Let's do this."

After Ripley suited up his gear and weapons, he and Archer walked from the locker room.

As they walked to the Gate Room, Mac joined them. Being the scientist, she didn't have a P-90 strapped to her chest but a couple mini-computers. At her sides, she wore two 9mm.

"Nice fit, huh?" she asked Archer as they all fell into step together.

"You look good." Archer said. "We all look good."

"Fun time." Ripley said. "Onward to Talia."

The three Stargate explorers marched further and further until finally, they reached the Gate Room.

Zelenka was waiting a couple meters from the Gate with three uniforms holding a briefcase each.

"All right, you three?" he asked as they stepped up in front of him.

Archer and his new companions nodded.

"We have something to present you with before you leave." Zelenka said. As he said this, the three men opened their cases. In each of them was a small black comlink that fits on your ear and a small remote control like device. Next to the remote was a small card.

"These are your comlinks." Zelenka said as the three explorers withdrew the small black devices. As they tucked them behind their ears, Zelenka explained how they worked.

"They're already programmed into your individual radios. When the Gate is open, you can speak with us via the radios."

He then indicated the remotes.

"These are the GDOs "Garage Door Openers". They're used to tell us if its really you calling for a ride home. The cards have upon them your Identification Codes. Just simply put in the code on you GDOs and we will lower the shield over the Gate, allowing you to come through. This is especially important, Lieutenant Archer because if you go through the gate while it is blocked, your molecules will come apart and you will cease to exist."

"Ten-four." Archer said, taking his GDO and code.

"Please take a moment to remember your code."

Archer, Ripley and Mac all looked at their individual codes. After about a minute, they passed them back to Zelenka who pocketed the codes.

"And that's it." Zelenka said, extending his hand to Archer's right for Ripley to shake. Ripley shook it and then Archer then Mac.

"On behalf of Atlantis, I wish you could luck, SGA."

"Thank you, doctor." The three said as he strode way from them and up the Control Room stairs, his men following behind him.

When Zelenka reached the Control Room, the ring around the Stargate began to turn and the chevrons began to lock into place.

"One small step for man." Archer muttered as the seventh chevron locked and the water ball burst forth from the Gate.

"One giant, thousand light years from home step for mankind."

Ripley finished as the pool settled itself into the arch.

"Let's go." Mac said.

The three SGA members began to walk forward. With Ripley at his right and Mac at his left, Archer and his teammates stepped into the Stargate for their first mission.


End file.
